A Haunting Gone Wrong
by jessicacity101drawingmaster
Summary: Katara and her friends go to a haunted island to have some fun, but it isn't what you think. Friends go missing and Katara has a few tricks up her sleves.   Kataang one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random story that I've decided to write hope you like it. **

**Katara's POV.**

RRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!

The bell wrong letting me know that school was now over. I'm in Algebra right now packing my book bag and grabbing my text book. As I excited the class I headed down the blue and white painted walls towards my locker. Once there I put in my locker combination, then placed a few booklets in my bag for the weekend. Having homework during the week end stinks.

"Hey Sugar queen!" My friend Toph said while shoving my books back in my locker. "Put these back in your locker! This week we are going to have an amazing time at that haunted island, the one with the chain saw man. It is going to be epic!" She shouted with her hands in the air.

I sighed as I put on my purple aero hoodie to match with my purple Jordan's. When I had everything ready I put on my bag it goes around me almost like a purse. I close my locker.

"Yeah, yeah. You've been blabbing on about it for the longest time." I said as we walked down the empty hallway. "When are we leaving anyway?" I asked fixing my curly hair by running it through my hands.

Toph smiled. "In five minutes." She said.

My eyes widened in shock. "But we don't even have everything we need." I said trying to recover from my shocked mode.

Her smile widened. "Don't worry were only going to be there for a day or two. And don't worry your Mom and Dad already packed you're cloths that you'll need. Oh and my parents reserved the place just for our group, it's going to be sweet." She finished as we walked out the main entrance.

I smiled. "This is going to be…" A limo pulled up to us. "Ahh, no way." I mumbled.

The driver pulled the tinted window down. "Master Toph all you're guest are seated in the back and we are ready to depart." The old man said.

Toph nodded. "Thank you Lee." She said then turned to me. "Let's go we don't want to keep them waiting." She said as she opened the back door and slide in.

When inside I closed the door, I was met by Sokka, his girlfriend Suki, Zuko, and Aang. Toph sat next to me putting some plugs into an outlet. Suki and Sokka were talking across from me; Zuko texting on his black berry and Aang slept lying on the leathered seats.

Toph shoved a remote controller into my hand. "Come on let's play When Vampires Attack! I'm defiantly going to beat your score this time." She said taking a sip of her soda.

I smirked. "Nobody beats my high score." I said accepting her challenge.

**************FIVE HOURS LATER***************

"Wake up Kat we are here." Aang said shaking me a little.

I groaned and lifted my head and looked around the limo, everyone else were gone. "Where is everybody?" I asked my sleepiness taking control.

Aang seemed to smile for some weird reason. "Outside come on we just got to the oh so scary camp." He said sarcastically.

I nodded as I got out the limo to see everyone standing around chatting about random events. The limo soon drove off a few minutes later. I walked over to Toph about to start a conversation.

"Man, it is really cold out here." I said placing my hands in my pocket.

Toph nodded. "Yeah, but no worries we can all sit around a fire later." Before she could continue a guy with a cow boy hat approached us.

He had shades on and his hands tucked deep in his pockets. "Ya'll must be the folks who rented out this dust land of a camp. Welcome, first off I will show you a few scenes of the murders that have occurred during the past years." He took a break to spit on the ground causing us all to frown in disgust. "Now if ya'll would be so kind and follow me I'd be much abled." He said motioning us to follow him.

We started to follow him Aang right next to me on my right hand side. We were all the way in the back; the sun was starting to set.

I heard something rustle in the trees, I stopped my walking and turned towards the woods. "Did you hear that?" I asked Aang as he came to a halt as well.

He shook his head. "No why, what did you hear?" He asked concerned.

I frowned then turned back to him. "Oh nothing it's probably just my imagination. Besides were losing them." I said pointing to our group of friends who were a far distance from us.

Aang quickly nodded. "Yeah I wouldn't want to get lost in this place. It kindah creeps me out, you know what I mean?" He said as we started to walk a little faster.

I gave a light smile. "Yeah who knows what is on this camp." I mumbled.

Our camp adviser showed us a few murder spots I was freaked out and held onto Aang most of the time. Toph on the other hand was excited to see it all and Zuko was well… Zuko was still Zuko.

It was really dark outside as we continued to get toured around but then we heard somebody scream. And that somebody was Suki.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Suki shouted falling to the ground.

We quickly rushed over to her in an attempt to calm her down. Sokka pushed us all to the side and cradled her in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked shook written all over his face.

Suki had begun to shake making it hard to understand her. "S-something b-b-bit me! O-on my-my leg." She said sticking her right leg up revealing a purple bruise.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Sokka shouted.

Our tour guide shook his head. "Naw, it's to dang far and she shouldn't put pressure on it. Follow me there is a nurse shack next to the dinning cabin." He said not waiting for an answer.

We all followed him. At the time I didn't notice Zuko slip out from our group. I was too worried about Suki. Once we reached the nurses cabin she had two bottle of ointment.

"I suggest we use this one." She said hand Suki a purple bottle.

Our tour guide shook his head. "No use the blue one it works faster." He said disagreeing.

The nurse frowned. "That's a bad idea." She said with a sigh.

Our guide frowned. "And why is it a bad idea?" He asked.

"It has honey in it and she is allergic to honey." The nurse said annoyed. "She might die if we use it."

"I know when I go to the hospital I like to not die." I said sarcastically to our tour guide, getting a few laughs from my friends even Suki with the pain she was in.

Then we heard a crash from outside causing us all to stiffen.

**Cliff hanger. I'll continue if I get a few reviews I'll see if you guys like it or not. R&R!**

**JESSICA OOOUUUTTT!**


	2. Day 1: Search Party

**Ok so it seems that a few readers have been enjoying this story so far so I'm back with another Chapter. I was only going to make it a one Chapter story but it was way to long for that, so it depends if you want me to continue on with it or not. So this is the Chapter that will make that decision. So here goes Chapter two hope you like it.**

**Katara's POV.**

We all paused from where we were as the crash echoed through the nurse's small wooden cabin. Everybody was too shaken up to do anything even our creepy tour guide, and that's really saying something.

Then realization struck me, the only person missing right now. "Zuko!" I shouted before running out the cabin, the wooden door creaked as I pushed it open.

I soon ended up in the forest; the trees were shaking and the wind was whistling through the air. It was getting hard to see due to the sudden darkness, I felt chills going up my spine. It was chilly outside and I don't know what came over me someone or something told me that Zuko was in the woods. I slowed my walking down making sure to keep my guard up remembering that I had heard noises coming from this area just a few minutes ago. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"AAHHHH! Let me go!" I shouted then I started to punch said person who grabbed my shoulder.

"Ugh. Damn Kat I just came to see if you were ok or not, but I can take the hint." Aang mumbled.

I gasped and hurriedly helped Aang to his feet with a small smile on my face. "S-Sorry, you know how I get when I'm scared." I said sheepishly.

Aang smiled lightly. "Heh, you and me both. This place creeps me out, something's not right here." He said bended over trying to catch his breath.

I nodded before looking at our surroundings. "Well we should keep looking for whatever made that noise back there. Don't you think?" I asked as I started walking again.

**Aang's POV.**

I quickly shook my head in disagreement. "Ugh, no way Katara! I'm not going in my way just to look for fire breath! Besides he is so mean and…" I stopped when I realized that Katara was out of sight. "Katara! Where did you go?" I shouted starting to get frightened.

I heard her giggling from about a quarter mile away. "Calm down Scooby-Doo I'm over here." She said happily.

I quickly ran to the sound of her laugher soon coming face to face with her ocean blue eyes. They sparkled in amusement causing me to forget the fact that I was supposed to be afraid. I smiled sheepishly as I tucked my hands deep inside my pockets.

I shivered at the feel of the cold air flowing through the air. "So you have any idea how we are going to get back to camp? It's real dark out; I can barely see a thing." I mumbled still shivering from the cold.

Katara turned her head to look in a certain direction before sighing. "I think we should still keep looking for Zuko, he might be in a lot of trouble." She said placing her hood over her head.

Why is she so obsessed with finding Zuko? He is such a loser he hasn't said one word since we've been here. He is such a party pooper. Besides there is something going on around here and to be honest… I don't want to find out what that is.

I sighed shaking my head. "Look I want to find Zuko just as much as you do…" I lied through my clenched teeth at the thought of him. "But honestly, we can't go looking for him without the rest of our friends! We will have such a better chance in finding him if we all work together." I started to walk back from where we came running.

"Screw you." I heard Katara mumble under her breath, I turned to her my eyes confessed but at the same time angry about how she was speaking to me. "If you don't want to help me look for Zuko then I can do it on my own." She said before running away into the darkness.

After a few seconds of standing around I began to get fearful. I was just standing in the middle of the woods, and by now it was pitch black out. I turned my head to the left as I saw the lights that lead to the camp site, then turned to the right were Katara went running a few seconds ago. I sighed making up my mind with no questions asked.

"The things I do for love." I mumbled under my breath as I ran in the direction of where she ran.

I ran through the woods going on pure instincts. I reached a dingy cabin, there was a figure standing next to the door. I smiled thinking that it was Katara as I approached the figure I place my hand on there shoulder.

"Katara so glade tha…" the figure that I was holding onto didn't feel right.

I turned it around to come face to face with a scare crow. But me being in the dark I thought it was a killer or something.

"AHHH!" I yelled before jumping off the steps landing on my back with a thump.

"Aang are you ok?" I looked up to see Katara offering me a hand.

Once I got up I nodded. "Yeah just that the scare crow freaked me out a bit. But I came to help you look for Zuko." I said with a smile.

**Katara's POV.**

"Yeah just that the scare crow freaked me out a bit. But I came to help you look for Zuko." He said with a smile.

I smiled smugly. 'He bought it.' I thought with an evil grin threatening to replace my grin.

"Cool, let's go start now." I said before walking up the stairs.

**This is it for now R&R please. Tell me what you think if you have any suggestions then I'm all ears. See you next time.**

**JESSICA OOOOUUUUTTT!**


	3. A Shocking Conclusion

**Ok so some readers feel that my last chapter was a little bit rushed no names *cough* allisocoolike *Cough* so this time I'll try to make it a little more detailed…. Anyway, this story was only supposed to be like two chapters but now I'm not even sure anymore. So here we go with Chapter three I believe? Here goes!**

**Aang's POV.**

Man Katara sure is acting weird all of a sudden: I wonder what's going on…. Katara and I are still out searching for Zuko and it's getting pretty chilly out, she suggested that we look in some abandoned wood cabin. There are spider webs surrounding the door knob and multiple colored leaves floating around due to the wind. The steps creaked as we walked on them, when we reached the top Katara came to a halt.

I looked her way with an eyebrow raised. "Katara, what is wrong?" I whispered as fear began to flow through my veins.

"N-Nothing," She shook her head of whatever thoughts were filling her head. "Let's just go have a look inside." Without another word she twisted the door knob slowly.

As she opened the door she went inside with no regrets what-so-ever.

"You coming?" she mumbled looking back at me with a small smile.

I licked my lips before nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah," I said with a shaky breath.

Katara grabbed my hand causing my eyes to look into hers. Her deep blue eyes were filled with three things, trust, understanding, and something else. But I couldn't put my finger on it at the moment.

She gave me a small toothy grin. "You trust me right?"

"Of course," I said quickly then started to feel my face heat up. "I-I mean, yeah of course I trust you."

Katara smiled before taking a step inside of the wood cabin. "Ok then," she said trailing off, allowing a small eco to flow through the house.

I looked behind me, taking one more look at the dark abandoned woods then stepped inside.

I closed the door behind us causing it to slam.

***SLAM***

Katara jumped slightly pulling me back, as if to protect me from whatever danger she had heard. When she realized it was just the door she glared at me with a small frown.

I smiled sheepishly shrugging slightly. "S-Sorry?" I mumbled questionly.

Katara rolled her eyes before turning around. "Whatever," she started as she searched the house slowly. "Just, be more careful next time." She let go of my hand walking towards the bookcase.

I frowned at the fact that she let go of my hand, but I decided not to say anything about it. To replace the warmth that was once Katara's hand, I placed mine inside my hoodie pockets.

The wood cabin was dark but the moons light reflected through the window so we could see, well enough to walk around that is. Spider webs filled the house as they surrounded books, chairs, and the stair case. I slowly walked over to where Katara was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hmm," she mumbled still observing the books, as if she was looking for a certain book or a clue?

"Don't you think we should be looking upstairs? Y-You know for Z-Zuko and s-stuff." I said shaking due to the cold weather.

"Fine," she replied stubbornly. "I'll look upstairs while you check out the basement. Think you can handle it?" she mumbled before running up the dusty stairs.

"Man, I'll never understand girls and their… Problems." I said once she was out of sight and ear reach.

I walked down the stairs in search for the basement, my fear leaving me for the moment. It quickly came back when I reached the door.

I took a deep breath before I reached out to twist the door open, a small creek following soon after. I took a small step inside as I reached for the light switch. The lights flickered on, and what I saw made me have a tiny heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" I heard people yell causing me to jump back slightly.

In front of me were Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and my Uncle Gyatso.

"W-What's going on guys?" I mumbled still a little bit surprised as I walked down the stairs to meet with my fellow friends. "A-And Suki, I thought you were hurt! What is going on here?"

Toph smiled trying to ease my nervousness. "Hehe, calm down twinkle toes! You see the thing is…"

I interrupted her. "And where is Katara?" I shouted with my hands in the air my face turning red slightly.

That's when I felt a big slimy block fall onto my head, as everyone's laughter filled my ears. I turned around to see Katara laughing at whatever she threw on my head. I reached up to see what she dropped on my head.

'Cake?' I thought confused.

"You really don't remember?" Katara asked still in a fit of giggles.

I raised an eyebrow still not understanding. "Remember what?" I asked starting to get upset.

"You really are clue less," Toph said from behind me, but I refused to take my eyes off Katara.

"It is your thirteenth birthday silly; you were so stressed from school that you didn't even notice that it was coming up." Katara said as she reached out to eat some cake that was dripping from my face, giggling slightly.

I frowned. "S-So you all planned this? The mystery and everything?" I asked trying to piece everything together.

Katara nodded. "That was the plan arrow head."

I turned towards the rest of the group. "But what about the crazy camp adviser, and Zuko had went missing! A-And Suki, I thought you were hurt." I said still looking for some answers to my questions.

Suki laughed. "Let's just say that I'm a good actress," she said trailing off.

"And I dressed up as a scary camp advisor to piece it all together." Uncle Gyatso said smiling.

Zuko decided to finish up. "And I went missing so Katara would lead you here, then you would find us in the basement." He said smiling. "Oh, and happy birthday."

I nodded my head then turned to Katara with my arms crossed playfully. "So you planned all of this?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded her head shrugging slightly. "Yeah, I'm awesome."

I reached out and gave her a hug, I reached her ear. "How am I going to top this when your birthday comes?" I asked happily.

She patted me on the back. "You'll think of something,"

**Ok, this is it! The final of A haunting gone wrong. I may continue but as another story where they are just in regular school life and stuff. Like Katara gets pregnant with Aang's son Tenzin (as shown in the new series the legend of Korra! Which is not better than the real avatar cast, just saying…) and they have to raise him on their own and stuff. But give me a couple of reviews and tell me what you think about my idea. Then I'll consider it.**

**Jessica Out!**


End file.
